


What's Your Saddest Memory?

by alesia2012



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Complete, Eternal Sterek, Full Shift Werewolves, Hale Family Feels, Hospitals, Kissing, M/M, McCall Pack, Mentions of Allison Argent - Freeform, Past Kate Argent/Derek Hale, Post Season 4, Stilinski Family Feels, The Hale Fire, Underage Drinking, Werewolf Derek, Wolf Derek Hale, ignoring the claudia flashback from season 5, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 18:05:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4531851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alesia2012/pseuds/alesia2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“So truth or dare?”</p><p>“I’m afraid of what’s been going through your head tonight, so truth.” </p><p>“Okay,” Stiles smiled “what’s your saddest memory as a child?”</p><p>Derek turned his head and looked at Stiles. “Seriously Stiles?” His brow was raised high and he watched as the boy took another swig of his beer.</p><p>“Yea come, on!”</p>
            </blockquote>





	What's Your Saddest Memory?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay this is not beta'd. This was a writing exercise my sister and I started and I didn't want to write about my saddest memory, so I made it Sterek. WAHAHAH a loop hole! Hope you like it Britt <3 This is my first time publishing something I've written publicly. 
> 
> Please let me know if you see any errors. Kudos, favs, or comments I'll love em all!
> 
> Enjoy!~

“So truth or dare?”

“I’m afraid of what’s been going through your head tonight, so truth.” 

“Okay,” Stiles smiled “what’s your saddest memory as a child?”

Derek turned his head and looked at Stiles. “Seriously Stiles?” His brow was raised high and he watched as the boy took another swig of his beer.

“Yea come, on!” with a twirl of his arms he continued, “We’re the only ones playing now, come on Derek. Tell me.” Derek stopped and looked around the loft. Everyone else had indeed moved on. Derek and Stiles were the only ones still seated on the floor by the coffee table. Malia was asleep on the coach, Scott and Kira laying in each other’s arms across the loft against Derek’s bed, and Liam asleep on the edge of his bed while Lydia occupied the majority of it. That made Derek wrinkle his nose. 

“So Derek answer the truth or you have to do a dare.” 

“Stiles… Why would you…. I’m not… would you answer th…” Before Derek really could formulate an entire sentence Stiles was already talking over him.

“When my mom died.” Stiles was no longer looking at Derek as he spoke. His eyes traveled along the hard wood floors, hands playing with a loose string on his shirt’s hem and his words just came spilling out of him. “I can still remember it, ya know? I was in the hospital, dad wasn’t there and I just remember it being quite. They always say hospitals are busy with all the staff and machines, but it was quite. Too quite Derek.” Stiles looked at Derek who was sitting right in front of him for just a moment before his eyes trained back behind him, looking far into the distance beyond him. “I was with my mom, holding her hand. I couldn’t hear anything. It was just so quite. She looked at me right before she passed and smiled. She had squeezed my hand and smiled. I still don’t know if that squeeze was to reassure me or to say goodbye, but then she was gone. All of these people came in and there was a lot of movement, but I couldn’t hear a thing. It’s actually kind of blurry from there on, but the next thing I remember is sitting in the waiting room looking down at my hands when my dad walked in. I don’t know who moved me or if I moved myself. Derek,” now Stiles eyes were back to Derek’s face. Fierce in his intentions as his words continued to flow, “I still remember. It’s hard. I just want to know for you, ya know? You’ve had… you’ve had… so many. What is it that sticks out? What’s your saddest? How have you hand…”

“Stiles…” Derek warned. His voice slightly lower than normal, perhaps using some of his werewolf tone to silence the boy. 

“Derek, I know. I’m just curious. I’m not trying to be mean, but… you know your whole family. Then there was you losing Laura and all that Kate stuff now AND from before. Oh and Peter…”

“STILES…” 

“Ya sorry you’re right, best not mention Peter.”

“Stiles please.”

Stiles just stared at Derek. Derek took a deep breath through his nose and looked up to Stiles. They stared now. Perfectly seated across from one another. Neither had a changing expression. Just waiting for the other to speak. After what felt like forever. A silence Derek was sure would break Stiles, he took a deep breath, looked at Stile’s hand which still moved along the hem of his shirt and said,  


“I have a lot of…” Derek’s face contorted as he struggled for words, “difficult memories… but I try not to focus on that part.” Derek looked back up now. Stiles face was still neutral, waiting, as it was before so he continued. “When…when I think of or am reminded of,” Derek made a point to raise his brow again at Stiles, but finished his sentence. “My family I try to focus on the happier memories, even though the sad ones for whatever reason are easier to recall. It took some time, but I think I got it now. When I think of Laura I like to think of how she would get me in-trouble for things that she did.” Derek had a small little smirk on his face as he shook his head, memories crossing through his mind. “Or when Peter was Uncle Peter who read stories to me and Laura. Or my mother, Alpha Hale. She was always so smart. She always knew what to say, and now that I have evolved my wolf to fully transform. I have never felt more close to her. In my wolf I feel so close to my family, a feeling I haven’t had in a long time.” Derek never took his eyes of Stiles as he spoke. “Sometimes I’ll run in the preserve in my wolf form just to feel that again.” Derek took a large breath through his nose again and looked away from Stiles to the floor. “We should get to bed. Braeden and I are leaving early tomorrow.” 

Stiles didn’t move. His eyes, his body, even his hands stopped. Derek started to stand and just before he passed Stiles, he grabbed his pant leg. Derek looked down. Stiles still hadn’t moved except for the hand on his leg. Derek turned his body around and sat back down only this time right next to Stiles. 

They both sat there. Not saying a word to each other. Then Stiles spoke.

“What else goes through your head when you’re a full wolf.”

Derek shook his head slightly. “Stiles you shouldn’t be thinking about me. You should be thinking about your future. What college you want to go to and how…”

“How I’m going to get out of here too?” Stiles turned his head finally to face Derek who returned the look with a raised brow and sealed lips. “So I don’t leave like Allison.” Stiles almost whispered the second part, but his voice had an edge to it making his words come out rougher. 

“Stiles, that wasn’t-“ Derek started.

“Shut up Derek.” 

It was strange this role reversal they had taken. Stiles was closed off and short while Derek was trying to comfort and understand. He picked up his hand and placed it on Stiles' neck. He slowly rubbed his thumb on Stiles' pressure point feeling his pulse. Derek looked at all the moles on his neck and noticed that Stiles heart rate was moving faster than he remembered it to be going a moment ago. Derek followed the line of Stiles neck till he reached his face where he was greeted with Stiles staring directly back. Except Derek couldn’t read his expression. It was a look he was unfamiliar with. One he had not seen on the boy before. Then before Derek really had time to process this expression, Stiles had leaned forward. 

It was quick and chaste. When Stiles had moved back far enough for Derek to meet his eyes again, his hand had slid to the joint between his neck and shoulder. Again Derek was faced with an expression on Stiles he couldn’t read. Then just as suddenly Stiles was attempting to stand, his eyes trained directly to the floor.

“Yeah…um… bed. We should go...” But Derek tightened his grip on the boy preventing him from standing. Stiles lifted his eyes from the floor and met Derek’s. This time Derek pulled him back. 

This kiss wasn’t as quick or chaste. Something a little slower. Something a little more Derek. Once they pulled apart Derek closed his eyes and smiled. 

“We really should get some sleep.” He said as his eyes went back to Stiles. Derek smiled again and tightened his hand on where it was fixed between Stiles’ shoulder and neck giving him a squeeze. Then he stood and moved toward the other coach throwing a blanket on Stiles’ face in the process.

***

The next morning Derek had the last of his boxes out of the loft and into his 4-Runner. Breaden had pulled up in front of him on her motorcycle, gone last night to tie up some loose ends before they left Beacon Hills. She stood and shot a glance at Derek. His response was to turn his head back toward the loft where the group of teens stood outside in front of the entrance. She pulled her lips together in a tight smile and opened her eyes wide jerking her head toward the group. Derek nodded and turned toward the group and started over. Lydia met him half way stopping him with a hand to his chest.  


“Will we see you again?” She asked in a voice low enough for Derek to hear, but no other werewolf ears. Derek simply smirked again.

“Lydia, Scott is lucky to have you as part of his pack.” Then he nodded his head and started to walk past her. Lydia whipped around and said under her breath,

“You too…” Liam turned toward Scott and spoke.

“I’m going to wait by the jeep.” Turning toward Stiles, Liam raised his brow and smiled brightly at Stiles. Stiles’ tried expression remained as he sighed and reached in his pocket to grab his keys and throw them at Liam. “Malia want to wait with me?” He asked as headed toward the parking lot. Malia looked right at Stiles who didn’t move his eyes from Derek as he nodded at Lydia and moved toward them. She then looked at Liam who was waiting expectantly and slumped her shoulders.

“Fine whatever.” Then she turned toward Liam and headed to Stiles’ jeep. 

Derek made eye contact with Scott and they both nodded toward each other. A sign of respect and good fortune the boys had shared in the past. Then once Derek made eye contact with Kira and she smiled her sweet smile while leaning her head on Scott’s shoulder. Derek had stopped walking and turned his head right in front of him where Stiles stood. He lifted his hand and placed it right where it was just that night, between his neck and shoulder. Almost a mimic to Lydia Stiles asked,

“Will we see you again?” once again Derek just squeezed his shoulder and looked Stiles right in the eye. It was a message he hoped got across. He didn’t smile nor did he say a word. One last tight squeeze then he closed his eyes. Derek turned away from Stiles walked right to his car and got in. Breaden started her motorcycle and yelled over the engine.

“Just follow me Derek.” Derek took his aviators, ones Stiles hasn’t seen since his Camaro days, and slide them over his eyes as he turned to look at the group of teens one last time. Stiles just stared. He hoped it was into Derek’s eyes but he couldn’t know for sure if Derek was receiving his look. Then they drove away. Everyone sort of looked to Scott then except stiles who just stared in the distance. 

“Well guys, let’s get going.” Scott spoke as everyone turned toward Stiles’ jeep and Lydia’s car. Scott stopped right by Stiles and waited. Stiles turned and looked at Scott. Scott simply raised his eye brows in question and Stiles simply nodded a yes and they both turned toward the cars.


End file.
